


Secret Santa Time

by heir2slytherin



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Tyrus Day 3, Christmas, Confessions, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: The gang decides to make their Secret Santa gifts. This causes TJ lots of stress. In the end, he makes the perfect gift, and it pays off.





	Secret Santa Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!

Secret Santa, what a spectacular tradition. Don’t get him wrong, TJ loved Secret Santa. It was fun. Well, normally, it was fun. This year, however, there were some things causing TJ to despise the holiday tradition. This year, Andi and Walker decided that everyone would have to make their gifts.

 

TJ wasn’t necessarily opposed to crafts. He would just make something crappy but well-meaning and hand it over to the recipient. He _would_ do that if it was for anyone else in the group. However, TJ had the incredible luck of picking the only person he truly cared about: Cyrus.

               

He knew he couldn’t just give Cyrus some half-assed gift. He knew it had to be perfect. It had to be meaningful and heartfelt. It didn’t have to be these things because he was trying to impress Cyrus or something. No, it was because he knew it was what Cyrus deserved.

               

“Underdog,” TJ mused when they were walking home from Andi’s that night. Cyrus looked over at him with a smile. “Are you okay with the whole Secret Santa thing? I know you don’t celebrate Christmas, and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

               

“That’s so sweet, Teej,” Cyrus said softly. TJ blushed, and he was incredibly grateful that it was so dark outside. “I’m okay with Secret Santa. It’s fun. I love giving gifts.”

               

“Of course, it’s about the giving for you,” TJ joked knocking their shoulders together. Cyrus rolled his eyes. _Don’t worry, Cyrus_ , TJ thought to himself. _This year you’re going to get the best present ever_.

…

               

TJ knew it was going to be difficult to figure out what to make for Cyrus. He didn’t know it would be practically impossible though. There was only one thing left to do. He had to text Buffy and tell her to meet him at The Spoon.

               

“I always knew there would be a time when you came crawling to me,” Buffy announced when she sat down in the booth across from TJ.

               

“Yeah, whatever,” TJ groaned. “You know I’m only here because I need the perfect gift idea.”

               

“Do you think you’re ready to tell him?” Buffy asked causing TJ to look down at his hands. Buffy was the only person who knew how he felt about Cyrus. “I mean, no rush or anything.”

               

“I think if I can figure out the right thing to make him, I might be able to tell him,” TJ said still looking down at his hands. He could tell Buffy was grinning.

               

“You know that whatever you make, Cyrus will love it. Sit down and think about what makes you think of Cyrus. You know him practically better than anyone. Use it,” Buffy encouraged. TJ looked up at her and smiled. “Now, where the hell are the baby taters you promised me?”

…

               

TJ was lying in his bed trying his best to think of things that reminded him of Cyrus. He could think of a million things he loved about him. For some reason, TJ looked over at his desk. He saw a deck of cards. Yeah, he could think of a million things, but maybe he only needed fifty-two.

               

TJ ran over to his desk and grabbed the deck of cards and a pen. He took the box and wrote _52 Reasons Why I Love You_. He started flipping over the cards and writing on them. _Your smile when you know you’re right. The look you give me when I tell you a stupid joke. The way you care about people. The adorable songs you make up. Your victory dances._

               

Forty-seven reasons later, TJ sat back in his chair and smiled to himself. This was perfect. Cyrus was going to love this.

…

               

The next day, TJ walked into Andi’s with the deck of cards in his hand and a smile on his face. He placed the deck with the other presents and sat down on the floor across from Cyrus. Everyone else sat down in a circle while Andi brought over the gifts.

               

“Alright,” Andi said grabbing a present. “This one is for Amber.” Andi smiled and gave it to her girlfriend. Amber opened the gift and rolled her eyes.

               

“Jonah, thank you so much for the pair of fuzzy pink socks,” Amber said jokingly, but Jonah just grinned his Jonah Grin at her. Amber leaned over and grabbed another present. “This one is for Buffy.”

 

A part of TJ was happy that Cyrus’s gift was last, but another part of him hated it. He had to watch as everyone else got their gifts, and he had to watch with complete anxiety. He was so nervous about what Cyrus was going to think that his hands were trembling when he opened his present: a basketball hoodie from Marty. TJ reached over and grabbed the deck of cards. He held it out to Cyrus.

               

“This one’s for you, Underdog,” TJ informed trying his best to keep his cool. Cyrus happily opened it. _Look how cute he is_ , TJ thought. He shook his head. This was important. He needed to focus on his poker face.

               

“52 Reasons Why I Love You,” Cyrus read aloud. He flipped through the cards occasionally reading them to everyone. “ _You make my heart go a million miles per hour. You bring out the best in me. You are my best friend in the entire world_. Wait, _you’re the only person I can talk to_?”

               

 _Shit_ , TJ thought to himself. That was a dead giveaway. He could feel everyone looking at him. Everyone except Cyrus, that was. Cyrus kept flipping through the cards.

               

“ _The way you tell stories. Your fearlessness even though you think you’re afraid of everything. You allowing me to help you with things you’re scared of_ ,” Cyrus stopped abruptly. TJ looked down. Cyrus stood up and walked over to him. He knelt down right in front of him.

               

Cyrus reached out and cupped TJ’s face. He lifted it, so they were looking at each other. TJ finally looked into his eyes and felt his entire world shift. Cyrus was smiling at him.

               

“Can we talk outside please?” Cyrus asked, but TJ was already standing up and leading him outside. Buffy made a noise of protest, but Marty pulled her back. He gave her a look that made her sit down and relax.

               

“That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, Teej,” Cyrus stated. TJ rubbed the back of his neck.

               

“Yeah, well, you deserve great things like that. You deserve the entire world, Underdog,” TJ said looking down. Cyrus kicked him lightly.

               

“Can you stop being nervous please?” Cyrus asked causing TJ to look at him with wide eyes. “Stop pretending like I don’t love you and just kiss me.”

               

TJ happily obliged. He leaned down and captured Cyrus’s lips in his. _Reason #53: the way you kiss me_ , TJ thought to himself.

               

“God, I love you, you goof,” Cyrus said when they pulled away. He wrapped his arms around TJ’s neck. “Secret Santa freaking rocks.”

               

“You bet it does,” TJ said kissing him again. “I love you, Underdog, but it’s cold out here. I really don’t want you to get sick.”

               

Cyrus pulled away and led TJ back inside, hand in hand. He sat down and pulled TJ down with him. Cyrus snuggled into TJ’s side while TJ put his arm around him.

               

“I told you he would love whatever you got him,” Buffy said. Everyone looked at her in shock. “Yes, I made this happen. You’re welcome.”

               

TJ loved Secret Santa. It was fun and happy. And, sometimes, just sometimes, it led to getting together with the love of your life. At least, that was TJ’s experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
